Enamorado De Mí Hermosa Imoto
by angel maria 15
Summary: —Tú... tú no me q-quieres. N-no te i-importo. —Me importas mas de lo que crees y ese es el problema—Le dolía el corazón por ella, por el dolor en esos grandes ojos color de luna. Sin pensar en ello, él bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios con suavidad en sus párpados, desapareciendo con sus labios las lágrimas, pero de alguna manera se encontró deseando besar los labios de su Imoto.
1. Chapter 1

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mío Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Muahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Enamorado De Mi Hermosa Imoto**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**One Shot**_

*O*O*

El joven Itachi Uchiha suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro. La tenue luz de la lámpara de estudio bailó sobre él, creando una breve ilusión de halo, que se arruinó cuando se empujó hacia abajo de nuevo, plano contra su cráneo. Su cabello tenía un azabache perfecto, que era suficiente para hacer que cualquier hombre se sintiera celoso. En Itachi esto era natural, como eran sus grandes ojos negros, con gruesas, onduladas y oscuras pestañas, para completar su rostro, tenía amplios hombros y cuerpo musculoso de un atleta natural, practicaba varios deportes en la universidad. La belleza de su rostro había atraído a gran cantidad de mujeres -y un buen número de hombres también- pero Itachi no estaba interesado. A él le gustaba mantener su mente en su carrera de la universidad, y la apariencia física, incluso la propia, no era importante para él. Su vida era perfecta, su familia era de las más reconocidas en Konoha, estudiaba en la mejor universidad, su promedio era el más alto en toda la facultad de medicina, pertenecía al grupo de los Akatsuki, los miembros de este club eran los más destacados en toda la universidad y tenía una novia que muchos desearían tener... Itachi creía que lo tenía todo y que nada lo podía desviar de sus metas, pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba y eso lo estaba comprobando en este mismo instante.

Desde la primera vez que Itachi la vio supo que algo muy dentro de el había cambiado, cabello largo negro azulado, ojos perla heredaros de su madre, hermosa piel de porcelana, Hinata irradiaba belleza desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies acompañada de un aura de inocencia que perturbo al Uchiha de una manera poco común en el. Ella se mudo al apartamento que el compartía con su padre, desde ese día su vida se volvió un total infierno, dejo de ser el Uchiha que todos conocían para convertirse en el ser mas repugnante y despreciable del mundo... por la culpa de su pequeña hermanita Itachi no tiene tranquilidad y sus noches se habían convertido en un verdadero calvario, por qué tenerla tan cerca de el, durmiendo en su misma habitación no ayudaba en nada todo lo contrario, para Itachi todo se transformo en un calvario en una tentación y no sabía hasta cuando podría contenerse.

No podía dejar de pensar en su hermanita por eso la había estado evitando desde su llegada, pero ¿cuánto mas podía contenerse?

Oyó un repentino golpe en la puerta de su estudio, y una suave, familiar voz llamando:

— ¿O-onii-c-chan? ¿E-estás allí?

Hinata tocaba la puerta del estudio de su hermano, esperando que su Onii-chan le abriera. Había intentado hablar con él pero había sido imposible el siempre encontraba la manera de ignorarla. No era como que ellos fueran cercanos, pensó con amargura. No sería una sorpresa, si él la odiara por el engaño que su padre había hecho con la madre de Itachi y de ese engaño ella había nacido; eso no era nada fuera de lo normal. Yo no debería estar aquí. No era la primera vez que el pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza. Había estado pensando en esto desde que llego a la ciudad de Konoha sin nadie esperándola. Después de la muerte de su madre, Hinata decidió buscar a su padre y vivir con él y su hermano, le pareció una buena idea. Un nuevo comienzo, y no solo para no estar sola sino también para compartir con la única familia que le quedaba. Ella había querido estar cerca de Itachi, saber que él estaba cerca si lo necesitaba. Y para dejarle saber que ella estaba cerca por si él la necesitaba. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que estar pendiente de él?

Él siempre la evitaba. Siempre lo hacía. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ella tocó una vez más antes de alejarse. Por lo menos no se podía decir que no lo había intentado…

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Enmarcado en el umbral por luz dorada pálida, su hermano mayor parecía un ser de otro mundo.

—Vine… vine…—la lengua de Hinata se había hecho de alguna forma un nudo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, y las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella, de todas maneras? No importaba cuan perfecto él luciera; él era solo su hermano. Entonces Itachi pasó una mano por su largo cabello negro, arrugando y destrozando la ilusión de belleza.

—Entra—dijo ásperamente. —O vas a quedarte hay como una tonta.

—G-gomen—dijo Hinata, rozándolo al pasar. ¿Era su imaginación o él había presionado su espalda contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de no tener contacto con ella cuando pasó? ¿Por qué él siempre con esa actitud no-tocar? esto hacia que Hinata se sintiera verdaderamente mal, ella amaba a su hermano y deseaba que el la amara también.

—Y-yo quería d-discúlpame por lo de hoy... Sé que no d-debí de invadir tu espacio pero solo q-quería hablar contigo O-onii-Chan y quería llevarte algo de comer... Gomenasai...

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Onii-chan, eres una verdadera molestia—Él tenía el ceño fruncido; sus brazos cruzados sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho. Cuanto hubiera deseado no escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Hinata bajo su rostro y trato de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos lavanda.

— ¿Te he dicho que tu presencia me molesta?—Su voz estaba espesa con desagrado.

Hinata sabía que no debería haber esperado cualquier otra reacción, pero ella no podía evitar la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. Todavía, ella levantó su barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—Sí. ¿P-pero porqué?

—Hinata, ni siquiera deberías estar en el mismo lado del país que yo, y mucho menos…—Él se interrumpió, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Al ver como Hinata empezaba a llorar, eso lo hizo sentir peor.

De repente, toda la tristeza que estaba reprimiendo salió.

—Y-yo no t-tengo la culpa de lo que n-nuestro padre le h-hizo a nuestras m-madres—

Hinata puso una mano sobre su boca para acallar sus sollozos

—Lo se—Su voz era tranquila y estoica, pero el dolor en sus ojos era tan agudo como un escalpelo. — y era verdad Itachi, no culpaba a Hinata por lo que había pasado con sus padres pero si por los sentimientos que despertaba en el.

—N-no te e-entiendo, por mas que t-trato no lo logro, dices que no me c-culpas, pero me c-consideras una molestia ¿P-por qué?—Hinata se mantuvo con más fuerza, tratando de no temblar.

Hinata dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo de la habitación, pero la mano de Itachi sobre la suya la detuvo, el, la tomo con fuerza y la abrazo como lo había deseado hace tiempo, sentirla entre sus brazos fue la sensación más placentera que había experimentado, no quería dejarla ir...

Hinata sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano presionando su pequeña cintura y un sentimiento extraño se instalo en su vientre.

Hinata abrazo a su hermano y se pego mas a él.

—No llores, Hinata, —le rogó. —Vamos, por favor, no…

—Yo... Yo no p-puedo e-evitarlo—Las palabras salieron de entre otro sollozo ahogado.

—Tú... tú no me q-quieres. N-no te i-importo.

—Me importas mas de lo que crees y ese es el problema—Le dolía el corazón por ella, por el dolor en esos grandes ojos color de luna. Sin pensar en ello, él bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios con suavidad en sus párpados, desapareciendo con sus labios las lágrimas. Tenían un sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, y de alguna manera se encontró deseando besar sus labios.

Itachi sintió un incendio que podría salirse de control y quemarlos a los dos, Itachi lo sabía de alguna manera tener a su hermanita en sus brazos y acariciarla de manera tan intima le parecía totalmente natural, como si fuera algo que había estado esperando toda su vida por hacer.

En su interior sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como estar en casa, como encontrar un parte de sí mismo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba perdido. Hinata encajan perfectamente en sus brazos. En un ataque de lucidez Itachi aparto bruscamente a su pequeña hermana de su regazo.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, sino lo hacía cometería el peor error de su vida, su hermanita menor era tierna dulce e inocente, quien era él para dañarla.

El Uchiha salió del apartamento a toda velocidad dejando a Hinata triste y decepcionada, en estos momentos en lo único que pensaba Itachi era el ahogar sus penas con el alcohol.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

Horas mas tarde Itachi dentro al apartamento, tropezándose con los muebles de la sala, había tomado tanto que no sabía como había logrado llegar a su hogar, pero lo único que quería era olvidar que deseaba hacerle el amor a su tierna hermanita 7 años menor que el... Pero lo que creyó podría borrar con el alcohol, aumento las ganas de lo prohibido, con paso lento se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su Imoto y la vio dormida.

Itachi se acerco hasta ella y aspiro su dulce olor a lavanda, sus instintos despertaron en un ansia de querer tener mas de ella, mucho mas, el Uchiha subió el camisón de su Imoto hasta la cintura aprecio la suave y cálida entrepierna de sus bragas color blanco virginal y quiso pasar su lengua por sus pliegues Oh, Hinata. Te quiero. Te amo tanto. Te necesito tanto. Todo lo que podía pensar era en tomarla. En ponerla bajo él y apartar su ropa interior de algodón húmedo a un lado para colocar la cabeza de su polla en su sexo húmedo y suave. Ella estaría apretada, tan apretada, pero sería gentil, y de alguna manera sabía que encajarían a la perfección. Como una llave deslizándose en una cerradura. Encajarían perfectamente...

Hinata dormía tan plácidamente que Itachi se animó a ir mas lejos y bajo una de las tiras de su pijama dejando uno de sus senos al descubierto. La excitación se hizo fuerte, en ese instante, Itachi se sintió como un verdadero monstruo, el aprovecharse de su dulce y virginal hermanita era la peor abominación, pero el alcohol mesclado con su excitación pudo más que su razón.

Tomo la otra tira de la prenda para descubrirla por completo. La visión le fascinó. Tenía unos enormes y preciosos senos, redondos y altos, con apuntados botones rosados dormidos que parecían llamarle a gritos pidiendo ser atendidos eran iguales a como los había imaginaba en sus sueños, porque tenía que aceptar que desde que ella fue a vivir con ellos, Itachi empezó a fantasear con su hermanita, primero eran escenas tiernas y llenas de inocencia pero con el tiempo fueron cambiando.

Hinata se agito en sueños y Itachi temió por un segundo que se despertara, pero no simplemente se giro buscando otra posición y se quedo tumbada boca arriba.

Estaba totalmente deseable así, el cabello negro azulado se esparcía por la almohada, las piernas desnudas y los pechos escapándosele del camisón. Ajena al deceso que despertaba en su hermano mayor. Al ver la calma con que dormía se aventuro a acostarse a su lado, se quedo apoyado sobre su brazo derecho contemplando cómo dormía su hermanita, tan cerca de esta que sentía el pequeño soplo de respiración y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Itachi decidió correr el riesgo, rozo muy lentamente su mejilla con su mano libre y como Hinata no dio signos de despertar, se atrevió a acariciar sus senos desnudos primero con su mano y después con su boca, eran de verdad irresistibles, tentadores, perfectos.

Hinata exhaló un débil suspiro, Itachi no pudo contenerse mas y beso a su pequeña hermanita, fue un beso suave, tierno lleno del amor, no quería asustar a su imoto, solo quería sacarla de su sueño. Sus labios se dedicaron a degustar los suyos con insistencia, esperando su reacción.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

— ¿O...onii-c...chan? ¿Hinata? ¿Quieres que juguemos?—La pregunta la saco de su ensueño, y Itachi rápidamente se posiciono encima de ella, acerco su rostro al de su Imoto y la beso de nuevo.

"Hinata" se tensó contra él y empezó a golpear su torso, estaba asustada no entendía lo que estaba pasando, la joven forcejeo tanto como pude pero termino por ceder ante la insistencia, luego se fundió en el beso, entregándose a sí misma con una dulzura incondicional que despertó un calor en su interior. Un calor que podría salirse de control, Itachi lo sabía. Pero no le importaba, no podía prestarle atención. A pesar de que nunca había hecho un solo avance sexual hacia ella antes, de alguna manera ya no le importaban las consecuencias.

Hinata encajan perfectamente en sus brazos, y su boca era perfecta debajo de la suya. Flexible, caliente y ansiosa, ella abrió los labios para él, invitando a su lengua a explorarla, una invitación que Itachi aceptó con entusiasmo.

Itachi profundizó el beso, su lengua invadiendo su boca como si tuviera todo el derecho, aprendiéndola, adueñándose de ella de una manera que nunca había sido antes reclamada. El Uchiha podía sentir los pezones de su Imoto poniéndose rígidos contra su pecho. Itachi empezó a moverse como si tratara de embestirla…

Nunca se sintió más indigno de ese amor y confianza. Él era un monstruo. Una bestia. Un pervertido. ¿De qué otra manera se puede llamar a un tipo que se besuquea con su propia hermanita pequeña? ¿Que trataba de robar su inocencia en medio de la noche?

— ¿Oni-chan?—creyó oír a su hermana decir.

—Silencio, no hables solo disfruta—

Avanzo su mano hacia sus nalgas, tomándolas posesivo, ella exhaló un claro gemido. Itachi se apresuro a tapar su boca con la suya, cuando dejo de besarla su boca se apodero de uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo y mordiendo, sus manos descendieron entre las piernas de ella, su piel era suave, tersa y sensible; a cada caricia. Itachi abrió las piernas de su hermana, bajo su ropa interior y con cuidado apoyo su dedo índice contra su acogedora intimidad, la noto mojada y dispuesta, la excitación de Itachi aumento, deslizo sus dedos por entre aquellos otros estrechos y ardientes labios extendiendo su humedad sobre ellos. Ella se quejó suave y se abrió más... Itachi se detuvo y cerró los ojos cuando los volvió a abrir vio a su hermanita estaba prácticamente desnuda, con los pechos escapándosele de la pijama, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas abiertas, expuestas y abiertas para él. Y el sin poder evitarlo sintió el aberrante deceso de penetrarla y hacerla suya, deseaba con todo su alma ser su primer y último hombre, pero era estúpido no podía desvirgar a su Imoto ellos no se podían amar y él en estos momentos estaba corrompiendo a su hermanita… o eso creía Itachi, lo que él no sabía era que era otra mala pasada que su mente le jugaba.

Cogió aire y luchó contra sí mismo mientras reanudaba sus caricias haciéndola jadear, "Hinata" empezó a tensarse y su respiración era sofocada, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, los capullos rosados que eran sus pezones se erijan endurecidos, a la vez que sus piernas se abrían de par en par.

Itachi la sentía ya completamente humedecida bajo sus dedos, suave y resbaladiza, concentro sus caricias en su pequeño botón superior y hoyo como su hermanita gemía.

Itachi vio como su hermanita arqueo su espalda y giro la cabeza con la boca abierta en un espasmo de puro placer, era maravilloso sentirse así tocar a Hinata era lo más placentero y delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida, la amaba y la deseaba como a ninguna otra mujer ni siquiera con su novia sentía lo que su tierna y delicada imoto lo hacía sentir he imaginar.

-Hinata Yo...-

-¿Hinata...? porque llamas a tu hermana-

Itachi se estremeció al oír esa voz, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio le sorprendió lo alarmo y sintió ganas de vomitar, debajo de él no estaba su dulce e inocente hermanita no, la persona a la que le había proporcionado placer era su novia Sakura Haruno.

Como era posible que su mente jugara de esta manera con él, imaginar que Sakura era su amada hermanita era el colmo, pero el alcohol mesclado con la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos lo hizo crear una fantasía tan real y deliciosa que cayó ante esta como un tonto. Se sentía mal con Sakura por hacerle eso, ella no lo merecía sabia cuanto lo amaba y el hacerle esto lo entristecía y lo hacía sentir la peor basura.

-Hmn… perdón...- fue todo lo que pudo decir, que mas podría decirle a su novia que la había masturbado a ella pero que en realidad a quien veía cuando la acariciaba era a su Imoto.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida Itachi había estado muy raro esos últimos meses, hacia tanto que no la tocaba ni le hacía el amor, se sorprendió cuando Itachi entro a su cuarto y se abalanzo contra ella besándola y tocándola como nunca lo había hecho, eso la asusto en un principio pues no lo reconoció pero después de ver su rostro la hizo extremadamente feliz que se dejo hacer lo que el quiso, sus caricias sus besos, sus deliciosos y largos dedos en su intimidad la habían vuelto loca de pasión... pero su amado Itachi había llamado a Hinata y después se había disculpado, eso de alguna forma la hacia sentirse desilusionada, pero no sabía por qué.

- No hay nada que perdonar Itachi Kun- Sakura decidió olvidar el comentario y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, amaba demasiado a Itachi como para dejarlo ir. Además todo debió ser un mal entendido porque Hinata erra la hermana menor de su novio.

-Hm-

Itachi se bajo de la cama y se encamino al baño se quito con rapidez y enojo su ropa y arrojo al suelo molesto las ultimas prendas manchadas mientras abría la llave del baño, necesitaba ducharse.

Sí, aunque le avergonzase reconocerlo y se sintiera la peor porquería del planeta, Itachi se había corrido, completa, rápida e incomprensiblemente, cuando creyó ver el inocente y perturbador éxtasis de Hinata su pequeña y hermosa Imoto.

Aunque de alguna manera se sentía aliviado de que todo hubiera sido una mala jugada de su pervertida y malvada mente, por que por lo menos su hermanita no tendría que vivir con la culpa de haber hecho lo prohibido

_**Fin **_

_**Que les pareció...?espero les haya gustado, sé que muchos no quieren a Sakura incluyéndome pero... quise hacer este fic donde ella fuera la novia de Ita pero como ven Itachi ama a su pequeña hermanita y no a su actual novia... 100% ITAHINA.**_

_**De pronto hago una conti... De pronto**_

SAYONARA:=)


	2. Chapter 2

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Incesto**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mío Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

*O*O*

Cuando Hinata se mudó con ellos, después de la muerte de su madre, en Itachi surgió un afecto especial por ella, era como si fuera una parte de él, una parte de su corazón que le faltaba y que finalmente había recuperado. Sin saberlo él Uchiha se enamoró de su pequeña Imoto, desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Quizás todo hubiera sido distinto, al compartir con su hermana como era debido, crecer juntos, peleando como otros hermanos, confiando el uno en el otro, jugando los mismos juegos, y el como hermano mayor leyendo libros a su pequeña hermanita antes de dormir, Itachi protegiendo ferozmente a su Imoto, pero las cosas no eran así, ellos no se conocían eran dos simples extraños y él había caído ante su hermosa y pura inocencia.

Le dolía en el alma tener que rechazarla cuando su hermanita invadía su espacio personal, tratando de ser tomada en cuenta, Itachi se sentía mal por ella, por el dolor que le causaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Era mejor mostrarle al hombre frio, que hacerle daño en alguna forma permanente, así que hizo caso omiso de su pequeña hermana, pasando tanto tiempo como fuera posible fuera de casa, trataba por todos los medios estar lo mas alejado posible de ella.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella excitante fantasía, donde besada y tocaba a su Imoto, de alguna forma no quería recordar, pero por mas que la evitaba, por mas que la tratara como una basura, por mas que le hiciera desplantes ella no se daba por vencida, Hinata no se rendía. La última noche antes de irse para volver a la universidad, ella subió las escaleras del camarote que compartía con su hermano y se deslizó en la cama con él.

No había nada inusual acerca de sus acciones. Ella solo lo hacía porque quería hablar. Nada con segundas intenciones; pero Hinata no imaginaba que su Oniisan luchaba contra cualquier tipo de sentimiento sexual hacia ella.

Itachi se despertó al sentir un cuerpo blando presionado contra el suyo, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para el Uchiha mayor.

—O-oniisan—Ella estaba susurrando. —I-itachi O-oniisan, despierta…

— ¿Qué...?—Murmuró con incertidumbre. — ¿Quién?

—Soy yo, H-hermanito. ¿A la que h-has estado e-evitando estas últimas dos semanas?

— ¿Hinata?—Había tenido un sueño erótico, y ya estaba a media asta. Cuando escuchó su voz en su oído y sintió sus pechos rosando sus brazos, se puso completamente duro al instante.

—H-hai—dijo con timidez. —Y-yo sé que es t-tarde, pero te vas a ir te-temprano en la m-mañana, y yo quería hablar c-contigo antes de que te fueras.

—No deberías estar aquí, en mi cama—Itachi se sentó, frotándose los ojos quitándose el sueño.

— ¿P-por qué no?—Hinata también se sentó, y él pudo ver que llevaba uno de sus antiguos camisones de encaje. Pero ahora el desgastado y roto encaje estaba tensamente estirado contra sus grandes pechos firmes, y el borde corto se estaba subiendo por sus suaves muslos.

—Por- porque, —tartamudeó, tratando de mantener la mirada lejos de su cuerpo—eres demasiado grande para estar haciendo esto. Demasiado grande para entrar a escondidas en la cama conmigo por la noche. Deberías quedarte en tu propia cama, Hinata.

—P-pero yo q-quería hablar contigo, Niisan—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —He e-estado esperando para h-hablar contigo por las últimas dos semanas, pero me s-sigues ignorando y e-evitando. ¿P-por qué, Itachi N-niisan? Creí que podríamos ser amigos—Dejó escapar un sollozo, un pequeño sonido tan triste y solitario, que le rompió el corazón.

Itachi no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que tirar de ella en sus brazos y consolarla. Las lágrimas de Hinata despertaban algo dentro de él, un instinto de protección tan feroz, que era casi primitivo. Odiaba verla llorar, porque sentía su dolor como si fuera suyo.

—Vamos, cálmate, tonta hermanita menor—murmuró en su cabello mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. —Todo va a estar bien.

— ¿R-realmente va ser a-así?—Ella se movió contra él, y él sintió que su pecho rozaba su pecho desnudo. Sus pequeños pezones estaban erectos debajo del encaje elástico de su camisón, y su aliento era cálido y seductor contra su cuello. ¿Había pensado que estaba duro antes? Su polla estaba dolorosamente rígida ahora, marcando sus boxers negros, haciéndolo anhelarla de una manera que no tenía nada de fraternal.

—Hmn—dijo en su tono habitual, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo. Su rostro en la luz de la luna era etéreo, sus rasgos tan finamente esculpidos, que podría haber sido una estatua de alabastro. Pero las estatuas no lloraban, y pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas bajando por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Las lágrimas que había puesto él allí. —No llores, Hinata, —le rogó. —Vamos, por favor, no…

—Yo... Yo no puedo evitarlo—Las palabras salieron de entre otro sollozo ahogado

—Pensé... pensé que podrías llegas a q-quererme, aunque fuera un poquito... Yo deseo tener una f-familia.

—Por supuesto que te quiero y tendrás una familia, padre y yo te queremos cerca de nosotros—Le dolía el corazón por ella por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando, Hinata era tierna, tímida y retraída, debido a su triste infancia. Itachi limpio sus lágrimas y tomo tiernamente su mentón y de alguna manera se encontró a sí mismo besando su boca después de eso.

Hinata se tensó contra él al principio y luego se fundió en el beso, entregándose a sí misma con una dulzura incondicional que empezó un incendio en su interior.

Itachi sabía que estaba mal, que debía parar pero no le importaba, no podía prestarle atención. A pesar de que nunca había hecho un solo avance sexual hacia ella antes, de alguna manera tener a Hinata en sus brazos y ser correspondido en su beso, lo segaba de cualquier pensamiento racional.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Hinata? ¿Todavía sigue despiertos?—El sonido de la voz de su padre lo sacó de su estado de lujuria de ensueño, y Itachi rápidamente empujó a su hermana de su regazo. _Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué es lo que casi hice? _

Junto a él, Hinata estaba jadeando, las mejillas encendidas y el cabello negro azulado alborotado. Miró en su dirección con incertidumbre, obviamente bajando del mismo frenesí en el que él había estado. Viéndola a ella, Itachi se dio cuenta de algo. _Me habría dejado. Habría retirado las bragas y habría abierto sus piernas, sin preguntar. Yo podría estar dentro de ella ahora mismo, llenándola, tomando su virginidad, y ella se la habría dado sin preguntar. Porque me ama. Porque ella confía en mí. _

Nunca se sintió más indigno de ese amor y confianza. Él era un monstruo. Una bestia. Un pervertido.

— ¿Hinata?—Era la voz de su padre cerca.

—Es...estoy bien, O-otto-San—La voz de Hinata fue casi un susurro. — Ya nos vamos a dormir.

—Está bien, entonces, descansen—La voz de su padre se desvaneció. Obviamente se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.—Él va a tener un largo viaje mañana.

—E-está bien, O-otto-san—dijo Hinata, sonando ligeramente triste. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Itachi escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su padre hacer clic.

Inmediatamente Hinata comenzó a llorar.—¿P-porque?—preguntó en voz baja y ahogando un sollozo.

—Esa es la razón por la cual no deberías estar aquí—Hinata quiso acercarse a el, pero Itachi la alejó bruscamente. —Vamos, sal de mi cama. Bájate.

—P-pero... pero, Oniisan—Se le quedo viendo herida y desconcertada. —Pensé…

—No importa lo que pensaste—le espetó. —Sólo bájate…

—Yo... yo—.. Sus ojos se estaban inundando de nuevo, pero esta vez no dejó que las lágrimas lo conmovieran. No podía permitir que lo conmovieran. A pesar de que lo matara verla llorar y que él fuera la causa de su miseria, era mejor eso que el riesgo de repetir lo que casi había ocurrido entre ellos.

— ¿Qué parte no entiendes?—dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara deliberadamente áspera y enojada. —Largo de...aquí…

—P-pero d-deberíamos de h-hablar, no entiendo p-porque me has bes…

—No quiero volver a hablar contigo otra vez y deja de llamarme hermano—Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerse, antes de que las pudiera moderar y hacerlas más dulces. Pero por otra parte, suave no iba a disuadir. Hinata era demasiado persistente para eso. Y tenía que deshacerse de ella, tenía que hacer que bajara de su cama.

Ya podía sentir como la deseaba otra vez, queriendo tomarla en sus brazos y besar esa dulce boca, sentir su cuerpo cálido y suave presionado contra el suyo. Mal, lo que sentía estaba tan mal, y ella era demasiado inocente para verlo. _Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que lastimarte para mantenerte a salvo. _

—Tú...Tú no lo dices en serio, v-verdad—susurró mientras las lágrimas se desbordaron y bajaron por sus mejillas. —No p-puedes d-decirlo en serio, Onisan…

—Sí lo digo en serio—dijo con fiereza. —Cada palabra.

—G-gomenasai—exclamó. —La... lamentó haber dejado que me b-besaras. Sé que no debí h-hacerlo, pero se s-sentía tan... tan bien... fue mi primer b-beso. Te juro que n-nunca va a vo-volver a suceder, ¿de a-acuerdo? Onegai, Onisan, de-deja que me quede para que po-podamos ha-hablar acerca de esto.

Estuvo a punto de acceder, al escuchar que él era el afortunado de obtener su primer beso, Casi la atrajo hacia sí y le dijo que lo iban a arreglar. Que arreglarían esta cosa rara que había brotado de repente entre ellos como una virulenta y mala hierba verde. Pero si lo hacía, si se permitía tocarla de nuevo, incluso como amigos, él se perdería, quería que supiera que el malo era él y que ella no debía disculparse.

_No voy a poder parar la próxima vez. No seré capaz de detenerme. Y ella me lo va permitir, sin hacer preguntas. _

Espontáneamente, la imagen de Hinata abriéndose para él apareció en su mente. Casi podía verla, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mostrar su garganta blanca, el pelo suelto sobre la almohada como cascada, mientras ella gemía su nombre cuando él la penetraba. La tomaba. Tomaba lo que no podía tomar y lo que no podía devolver.

—No—dijo él, endureciendo su corazón. —No, baja, Hinata. No quiero hablar de esto otra vez.

—Pero quiero estar a tu lado, eres mi Onisan…

—Basta con esa mierda. Yo no soy tu hermano, ¿de acuerdo?—Él escogió deliberadamente las palabras más cortantes que pudo encontrar. —¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que la razón por la que he estado evitándote es porque no necesito a mi hermana odiosa detrás de mí en cada lugar al que voy? Eres solo una niña Hinata. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

Las palabras eran como una flecha en su corazón, él pudo darse cuenta por su expresión afectada en su rostro. Pero al menos la estaba haciendo entender.

—Hmn—murmuró ella bajando las escaleras de la cama. —Gomenasai.

—Perfecto. Lo mejor es que te acuestes a dormir—Él mantuvo su voz áspera y cruel, pero se estaba muriendo en su interior. La expresión de su rostro estaba tan herida, tan rota. Y él era el que le estaba haciendo daño. Él preferiría cortarse una de sus manos antes que verla con tanto dolor. Pero lo tenía que hacer.

—Q-que descanses Oni… Itachi—Se acostó en su cama, tambaleándose mientras sus lágrimas la cegaron. Itachi sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero lo contuvo con gravedad. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacerle ver lo mucho que le dolía a él. Lo mucho que aún le importaba.

—Itachi San—dijo en voz baja, ahogada. —No me importa cómo te sientes por mí. Yo… Yo... te amo, hermano mayor. Te amo y s-siempre lo haré.

Estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba, que todo era una broma. O mejor aún, explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo y pedir disculpas por lo que casi había pasado.

_Pero no puedo. No puedo porque todavía la quiero demasiado. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererla?_ Se volvió a recostar en la cama y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. No podía dejar de recordar las palabras cuando dijo que lo amaba. No podía dejar de repetir sus últimas palabras una y otra vez en su mente.

Pero el amor que ella sentía por él, era el de una hermana hacia su hermano mayor, en cambio él, la amaba como se ama a una mujer.

Eso era lo peor que no era sólo deseo lo que sentía por ella. Cuando él la había tenido en sus brazos, era como si ella pertenecería allí. Como si ella fuera la única persona en todo el mundo, en el todo el universo, que lo pudiera completar y dejarlo entero. Itachi nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por una mujer.

Itachi Uchiha estaba condenado a un amor imposible.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

_**Holas hermosas…**_

_**Perdón por la demora... Gracias por seguir el fic, se les agradece el apoyo... **_

_**Este capítulo no me gusto… quedo raro muyyyyy raro y con mala ortografía… pero ya no tengo quien los corrija **_


End file.
